


to the stars below

by cherryletters



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, there's like two swear words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryletters/pseuds/cherryletters
Summary: Taeyong and Doyoung are watching the city lights in a winter night. A comfortable silence fills their space - until Doyoung breaks it.“You know, there was a time that I would have died for you.”
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	to the stars below

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: “You know, there was a time that I would have died for you.”

While Taeyong had enjoyed the light burn of the cold air when breathing earlier, he was now completely bundled up with his scarf covering half of his face. It had made him feel alive in that very moment outside. He watched the city lights as Seoul’s stars weren’t in the skies but on the ground. He felt quite comfortably warm under many soft layers and was lost in thoughts.

A voice startled him.

They hadn’t spoken for some time and had silently enjoyed each other’s presence.

“You know, there was a time that I would have died for you.”

Taeyong looked over to Doyoung, no, Dongyoung right now, and gave him a questioning look. Dongyoung looked a bit flushed from the cold. He looks cute, Taeyong thought.

“I meant what I said.” “So you wouldn’t die for me anymore?” “No, I wouldn’t.”

Dongyoung looked back at the city. Taeyong sank further into his scarf. What was Dongyoung trying to tell him? What was that supposed to mean? Was there any bad blood between them? Had Taeyong missed something? Was that Dongyoung’s way of saying that they were less now? No, Dongyoung was quite direct, he would’ve gotten straight to the point. Plus why would he still be sitting here with him now?

“I don’t think I understand. What are you trying to tell me?”

Did Dongyoung look more flushed than he did a moment ago or was Taeyong just seeing things?

“Mh. It isn’t that important I guess. Don’t think too hard about it.”

Taeyong let himself fall sideways into Dongyoung and looked up at him.

“Did something happen? Did I do something wrong?”

“No! No, you didn’t. It’s just…”

Dongyoung frowned. He was trying to find his words hidden in their stars below.

“I recently thought about a couple things. Yuta-hyung told me about the book he was reading recently. It was just the two of us and we discussed for some time. I would tell you more about it but Yuta-hyung read that book, you should ask him. He’ll be able to explain you everything in detail properly. I’m sure he’ll be happy to talk to you about it.”

Dongyoung put his hand on Taeyong’s side, pulling him closer, before sneaking his hand in the pocket of Taeyong’s jacket. He wasn’t wearing gloves.

“Anyways, I thought about a couple things for some time. I thought plenty about you.” “Oh, really?” “Yeah.”

Luckily, he was well hidden behind his scarf.

“I reached the conclusion that…”, Dongyoung paused for a moment, “well, it wasn’t the only thing but if something were to happen, no matter how unlikely, I wouldn’t want to die for you anymore. Perhaps I’ve gotten too selfish. Can you call this selfish? Ah, I mean… rather than taking a bullet for you, I’d prefer to protect you in some other way. Keep us both safe. I wouldn’t want to throw my time away if I was able to spend it with you.”

His frown returned.

“Ah fuck. This doesn’t want to come out the right way. I think you either froze my brain by bringing me out here or-” Dongyoung cringed before he could say it. “I suppose what I’m trying to say is: I’d rather live for you than die for you. This was bad, wasn’t it? Too cheesy, right?”

Taeyong didn’t know how to react. At least he would be able to brush it off with the cold if Dongyoung had seen him this red. Well, in wishful thinking at least. After all these years they spent together, Dongyoung knew him too well to buy such an excuse. Taeyong groaned.

“You made me think weird stuff when you said 'There was a time I would’ve died for you.', Kim Dongyoung. Don’t do that to me.”

Dongyoung hummed. “Is that so?” Taeyong can hear his grin and really wanted to do nothing more but hit him right now.

Taeyong lightly smacked Dongyoung’s thigh and smiled to himself. It really was just how they were. It was… just out of love.

“Perhaps my conclusion was a bit self-centred as well.” “How come?” “I assumed that it was something you’d prefer. In my thoughts, I gave myself a lot of importance in your life. I- ah, whatever.”

Taeyong pulled off his glove and laced his fingers with Dongyoung’s in the pocket of his jacket.

“Your hand is warm.” “Obviously, I had gloves.”

Taeyong pulled his scarf off his face. Cold. He pouted. At least for a short moment, it’d be fine.

“You weren’t wrong, though. I would miss you terribly. Who would annoy me daily if you weren’t around? Haechannie is too cute to be annoying. But for real, I prefer you alive. You’re someone I trust, you’re someone I can rely on, you’re someone special to me. I cherish and love you, Dongyoung.”

“Way too cheesy.” “What? You started this. Wasn't what you said way worse than this? I'm just being direct and honest about my feelings and can actually express them.” “Ah, don’t obsess over me too much.”

Taeyong looked at Dongyoung with disbelief. They just stared at each other like that for a moment, for two. They broke out in laughter. Maybe they would grab some hot beverage later before returning home. Maybe he could get Dongyoung to pay. Taeyong would most likely sneak a muffin or something else sweet in as well. He could think about it when they got there. For now, just sitting like this with Dongyoung for some longer was just perfectly fine. He was mostly warm and very content.

Their fingers were still laced together in the pocket of Taeyong’s jacket.

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is my first work on here 'v') please tell me if I missed something while editing and I greatly appreciate feedback! this is just some boring, simple DoTae that I wanted to get out (I have plenty more, chaptered works sitting in my notes)   
> I'm not too happy w/ the ending but I just wanted to get this out at this point;;


End file.
